1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system which projects and displays polygons having three-dimensional coordinates on a two-dimensional plane.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in such a game system, models and characters, which are independent objects to be displayed on a screen, are formed by a plurality of polygons which are two-dimensional imaginary graphic elements of triangular or quadrangular shape. There is known a technique to visually represent specific images of models and characters by putting textures, which are two-dimensional image data, on the polygons. However, since the textures put on the polygons are still images, specific representation or expression is difficult to achieve.